winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 401
The Fairy Hunters is the first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Another school year starts at Alfea. The Winx, happy to return rushes to their room and is surprised that different girls had taken over the room. Headmistress Faragonda, explains to the Winx that they have a different room. Headmistresss Farigonda, takes the Winx to her office, and shows them a secert room, the Hall of Enchantments. She explains everything, and gives them the Book of Faries. Bloom searchs around the room and finds another hall, a hall with pictures of past villians. She finds a picture of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Winx goes to the classroom, where they will be teaching. They announce that they will do a hard obstical course, to show how special enchantix is. Layla, Bloom and Flora, does the course themselves. When Flora does the course she is stuck in an obstical with a bomb-like thing. The Winx accuses a fairy, Alice, for putting the thing in the obstical, thus expelling her. Flora, who recovered quickly after the incident, wants to talk to her, and looks for her. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle, comes to Alfea, for the search for Bloom. Flora refuses to tell them where Bloom is, and they attack her. Alice runs to the Winx trying to explain everything. Tecna and Stella doesn't believe her but they follow the others to find out what was happening. The Wizards of the Black Circle attack the Winx, while everyone is watching. The Winx are defeated. Headmistress Farigonda, explains about the Wizards. Alice's friend, Clairrese, explains that she was the one responsible. Alice and Clairrese were not expelled. Major Events *The Winx return to Alfea as Teachers *The Black Circle arrives at Alfea. Debuts *Clairrese *Alice *Wizards of the Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Clarisse *Alice (freshman) *Amaryl *Ogron *Duman *Gantlos *Anagan Trivia *This episode seems to pick up where the first movie "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off, although probably some weeks or months later. *There was a hall in Alfea concerning the whole history of the Magic Dimension. Part of it was used in paying tribute to the enemies of the Magic Dimension who Faragonda called the Shadows of Magix. First, Bloom sees a portrait of the Trix (main season 1 antagonists), next to it was a portrait of Darkar (main season 2 antagonist), and after that a portrait of Valtor (main season 3 antagonist). Then Bloom observes the portrait of the Fairy Hunters (main season 4 antagonists). There was also a portrait of the Ancestral Witches (main antagonists in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom). Faragonda also mentioned another foe that has yet to be seen. She said that the winx may face it, and several others, in the future, so we may see other foes from the hall in future seasons. *During the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when all the staff and students of Alfea came to see what was happening outside, Professor Wizgiz made a referrence to the Harry Potter book series by saying "Merlin's beard!", which is a popular saying common to wizards in the Harry Potter Universe. It must also be noted that several references to the Arthurian Legend were also made during this season. Voice Cast coming soon Quotes coming soon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club